


黑猫少年的脑洞

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, Other, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	黑猫少年的脑洞

野猫妈妈感觉也很好搞

能生育的黑猫少年从小就四处流浪。为了食物，愿意跟任何人搞。

发情期抑制不住本能，无论是谁都可以跟他上床，很多时候直接脱了衣服，在小巷子里开干。

乱搞的结果就是怀了不知道是谁的孩子。连吃饭都没钱呢，更没有钱去打胎。

辛辛苦苦生下的孩子没几天就被宠物店的人抢走，当商品卖掉。

人美心软的救助站小姐姐意外发现了巷子里的他。

那时他刚生产完，身体虚弱至极，还陷入孩子被抢走的抑郁之中。

性格多疑，带回去总觉得别人要害他，不吃饭也不接受治疗。

半哄半强迫给他洗了澡，换上了新衣服。

洗澡时会发现他生产过的肚皮松松垮垮。胸部已经有点开始发育，被孩子吃过的乳头肿大，但显然男性产的シ奶不够孩子们吃，明明没喂几天，就把他的乳房吃瘪了。垂在那里，让人想到干枯的苹果。

身上有被打过的伤痕，还有被凌虐后留下的痕迹。

小姐姐心疼极了，对他越发有耐心，希望早日帮他恢复身体，走出阴影。

而他在感受到对方善意的同时，又对这陌生的情感感到恐惧。

习惯用身体去换取东西的他，决定用身体去回报善意。

于是他开始勾引小姐姐跟他上床✓


End file.
